It is known to provide automated control of a home device such as an appliance, an electric light, or the like. Such automated control is typically provided by an electronic mechanism which activates or deactivates the home device based on a time of day. The time of day is measured by the electronic mechanism and compared to a time range set by the user. Where multiple electronic mechanisms are applied, it is possible to control corresponding multiple home devices in such a fashion. However, control of each home device is independent of the control of the other home devices. That is, the user cannot set the electronic mechanism controlling one home device to depend on whether other home devices are activated or deactivated.